Reunions and Redemption
by AnathemasCurse
Summary: AU. After nearly 10 years of separation, the Ichimura brothers reunite. But darkness looms over a seemingly happy reunion, and Tetsu is not who he used to be.
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane

Reunions and Redemption

"Is this the residence of Mr. Ichimura Tatsunosuke?"

"…..Yes, who's calling?"

"I apologize for calling so early sir, but I'm afraid it's about your younger sibling…again"

Even though it was 3:53 in the morning, Tatsunosuke Ichimura immediately jumped to the worst conclusion possible as to what had happened. Ever since his working status had forced him to put Tetsunosuke into Foster care temporarily, the small, short tempered teen had managed to get thrown out of six homes, and into juvenile hall at least twice. Tatsu surmised that this call would either end up with Tetsu in an institution, jail, or worse, back with him.

"What happened now?.."

"Well it seems that as of late, Tetsu has been a little than just a handful as you had claimed earlier, Mr. Ichimura, and we are requesting that he either be returned to your custody, or, in a more secure environment."

"I really can't do anything to help unless I know what he did."

The secretary sighed, then obliged to tell Tatsu what had happened. Personally she really didn't consider the boy to be a threat, what often got him into trouble were his naïveté and his temper. Other than that, he was a pretty good kid.

"He recently tried to rob a grocery store of some unimportant items, and in the process, nearly lost his and the arresting officer's lives in a milk jug avalanche, after which he sprained his wrist trying to run away from the officer, who he claimed he thought was a ghostly demon trying to kill him."

Tatsu pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. The woman was being totally honest, and that fact alone made his headache worse. Gritting his teeth, he decided to try to doubt what the woman said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Alright, that question was pointless. Are both Tetsu and the officer alright?"

"Other than being bit when he tried to grab Tetsu, the officer's fine. And Tetsu's wrist is almost fully healed. Thankfully, the foster family agreed to pay the store for the damages. However, as I was saying earlier, this really was Tetsu's last chance and quite frankly put, he blew it. If it's at all possible, we would greatly appreciate it if you came to pick Tetsu up in the next few days. I assume your work and home status will be able to accommodate him, of course."

"Surprisingly, yes. Of course I'll come pick Tetsu up." _What other choice do I have?_

"Thank you sir. We really appreciate you doing this."

"No, it's fine, besides, he needs this more than anyone else. I'll pick him up tomorrow evening."

Click.


	2. The Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane

Also, thanks Ayuki-chan, and db6 for your reviews. You wanted another chapter, and as promised, here it is!

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 2: The Ride

"_Has it really been 5 years?"_

As Tatsu drove towards the gray care center through the rain and wet streets, he wondered how much his brother had changed in the 5 years they were apart. The last time they had lived together had inevitably ended in tears and separation. Of course, one of the factors that had contributed to the events had been Tatsu's working status and age. In his early twenties, Tatsu had made his living as a late night D.J. for foreign music station destined to fail. Of course, Tatsu's accidental broadcasting of the song "Be my Yoko Ono" by a popular Canadian band hadn't helped much either. So, after he was promptly reprimanded/fired, he proceeded to go home, and with a heavy heart, call the agency to tell them that Tetsu would be coming back. Needless to say, none of this mattered to Tetsu; the only the thing that registered in the 10-year-old's mind was that he was losing the last piece of his already shattered family. Tetsu's broken trust in Tatsu only made his guilt worse.

"_I wonder how he'll feel. God, what am I thinking? The last time he saw me, he didn't see **me**, he saw my back. I wouldn't blame him if he **hated **me. Oh well, looks like we're here."_

As Tatsu pulled up alongside the curb in front of the building, he almost hit the diminutive shape sitting on its edge. Thankfully, the effects of constantly looking at a glowing computer hadn't yet hampered his vision. He braked quickly, barely missing the child-sized figure, which, in response to nearly being run over, began to curse so venomously at Tatsu through the glass of the windows that Tatsu began to question the methods of the facility. However, just as Tatsu was about to get out and apologize, the figure loomed just close enough for Tatsu to see his face through the rain-soaked glass and Tatsu gasped.

"_Holy shit... Tetsu!"_

Tatsu was at a loss for words. Was this teenager really the boy he knew and loved 5 years ago?

"_No it can't be him. Tetsu was too…innocent. This kid's a loaded cannon with everything to shoot and no one (except me) to shoot it at. But, then again, Tetsu was always the emotional one. And didn't I ask for this anyway 5 years ago when I left him here?" _

Tatsu was still in thought when the teen yelled at him once more.

"Hey you better watch where you're going, baka!

Ignoring the insult as he got out of the car and into the rain, Tatsu turned to the teen.

"You don't remember me, do you, Tetsu?"

The boy's face suddenly paled, and he backed up a few steps, his mind racing.

"_What did I do to deserve this? Is this my punishment? Don't they know he's just going to screw up and leave me again?"_

Tatsu sensed the boy's obvious fear, and in a gentler voice, reassured him as best he could.

"Tetsu, I know I broke our promise, but this time it won't happen again. This time I won't let you go."

"How can I believe you! Everything you ever said to me after they died, everything the cops told me, everything the social workers told me was a fucking lie! I hate you!"

After screaming his piece, Tetsu almost succeeded in running into the street. However, in his rush, he didn't see the puddle, and in a show of ungracefulness, landed face first right into it. However, rather than getting up, he simply knelt there, his face a mask of humiliation and sadness. Sighing at the sight, Tatsu walked over to the puddle, and, without a word, helped the kid to his feet. As the two brothers walked over to the car, neither said a word.


	3. Close Encounters of the wierd kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane

Thanks for the encouragement, Ayuki-chan and db6!

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 3: Close Encounters of the…comedic kind

There is nothing quite like the hypnotic feel of riding in the rain. The finger snaps of raindrops on the windows, the constant, steady, minute vibrations of the vehicle, the silent concentration of the driver, the seat conveniently moved to a leaned back position, and the monotonous hum of the radio static. As ones senses register all these different little factors, it becomes quite easy for them to lead one into a peaceful slumber.

As Tetsu slept, curled up like a puppy in the back seat, memories of his past flickered on and off in his subconscious like some kind of 50's slide show. Some of them were good, some sad, but the one that he feared, hated, and always dreamt of the most was the night of the murder.

_Except for a few hall lights, the house is darker than the night outside. In a room at the end of the hall, in the closet, a small, tearful child watches in fright as a man cloaked in shadows kills his mommy and daddy. The light shining through the cracked sliding door illuminates the room just enough so that the boy can see everything the man does to his parents. First, the man pumps all of the ammunition in his gun into Tetsu's father, who seems to dance from the force of the bullets before he falls to the ground in a bloody heap. As the man stabs and slashes his mother, the blood soaked blade of the knife holds the boy's terrified gaze from within the shelter of the closet. When he is finished, the man tacks a note to Tetsu's father, and with a swish of his trench coat, is gone without a trace._

That was almost always where the dream ended. When he was younger, Tetsu always woke from the nightmare with a painful cry and tears on his face. Nowadays, cold sweat replaced the prior drama. As his senses cleared, he wondered where Tatsu went. Despite his earlier hostility, Tetsu still felt vulnerable when he was alone anywhere. After all, they never **did **find the man who butchered his parents. As Tetsu was just about to get out of the car, he saw a man run out of the store by the gas station that Tatsu had stopped at while he had been sleeping.

Tatsu wasn't a chronically negative person. Bad luck just tended to follow him wherever he went. And just as he was purchasing a bottle of generic migraine pills and 2 cans of soda, the outlaw walked through the mechanized doors. Both his entrance and appearance were mysterious and a little intimidating. Thick, black bangs of dreads partially shaded his dark brown eyes, the front of which were already concealed by a pair of circular black sunglasses. The sweeping black trench coat he wore was left unbuttoned, revealing an outfit consisting of a loose white tank top and light brown cargo pants that semi-covered a pair of worn cowboy boots. But none of these details mattered to the only customer in the store. The gun at the man's waist was what Tatsu was paying the most attention to.

"_Great, just my day. First, I have to reclaim my semi-psychotic little brother, drive all the way back home in this crappy weather, and now some trigger happy maniac walks in."_

Just as Tatsu was about to quietly leave without making a fuss, the man turned to him with a sly grin on his face. Tatsu's right eye twitched.

"_Okay Tatsu, let's just calm down and pretend that guy didn't just give you that look. Maybe if you keep quiet, he'll ignore you."_

"Hey, do I know you?"

"_Crap."_

"I, um, don't think so. A lot of people say I just have one of those kinds of faces, you know?"

"Now I remember! You're that guy who hosted that radio station a while ago! Dude, I always listened to your show when I was in college here. It was like being back home in the states, man!

"Heh heh, I didn't realize you were a fan."

"I was until you got cancelled. Hey ah, listen, I'm in a bit of a tight spot, so I was wondering if you could give me a lift to the next town or restaurant. My car broke down a mile back. I'll be off your back in no time."

"I don't know…well, alright…"

"Thanks a lot, Iron boy."

"No…problem, heh."

As Tatsu and the outlaw walked out to the car, he wondered if he had just made a huge mistake. Just as Tatsu was starting to really worry, out of nowhere, another car pulled into the lot. Tatsu was just about to get into his car when he saw the outlaw had already jump-started it and revved up the engine. Suddenly, Tatsu realized why he was so worried. Tetsu had been in the back seat when he had gone into the store. If this man drove off with him in tow, it might not exactly end well. Just as Tatsu began to panic, three men rushed (or rather, stampeded) out of the car that had just pulled in, drew their guns, and began shouting. Despite the combined voices, Tatsu knew that the guy in his car was the one in trouble. Before any of them could do anything though, Tatsu's now stolen car sped out of the lot. Tatsu panicked. But just before he began his rampage, a familiar redhead poked his face from around the corner.

"Is that weirdo gone yet?"

"You better watch who you call a w-Hey, where the hell were you this whole time?'

"In the bathroom."

"…."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… tell me when you leave the car or anywhere next time. The last thing I need is for you to be snatched up by some wacko. Alright?"

"…Fine."

Tatsu almost felt total relief, until one of the men from the trio came up to speak with him. Tatsu knew him not only by his sheer size (the man was close to seven feet tall), but also because of his personality. Harada Sanosuke reminded Tatsu of a Newfoundland dog he had seen once. Big, shaggy, tough, but friendly and a little dopey at the same time. Nagakura Shinpachi, the second, smallest member of the trio, was a little like Sano personality wise, except a bit smarter. Heisuke Toudou, the youngest of the group, was probably the most level-headed of the three. But his constant talk of younger boys gave Tatsu the creeps. As Tatsu was lost in thought, Sano spoke.

"Heey, Tatsu, didn't think we'd see you here! Uh you're not in league with Ryoma, right?"

"What the hell do you mean, am I in league-the guy just stole my car, Sano! My little brother almost got kidnapped, and you ask ME if I'm in league with the guy who did it, oh God this is just rich."

"What little brother?"

At this, Tetsu popped out from behind Tatsu's leg to get a better look at the giant his older brother was talking to. The man's appearance was quite frightening to the 4 foot tall boy. He was about to duck again when the man took notice of him.

_That dummy better not talk to me._

"Wow kid, you're almost small enough to be Tatsu's son!"

"Shut up, asshole! You better not make fun of my height or I'll…"

Sano was about to grab the kid in frustration when Tatsu pointed out the fact that they were headed home, which, in fact, was located next to the Shinsengumi HQ where Tatsu now worked. Resignedly, the trio offered them a ride. As Tetsu sat between Tatsu and Shinpachi in the back seat, Tatsu sighed.

_Home again, home again, jiggity jig._


	4. Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane

Thank you for all the positive reviews shadows-insanity, db6 and Ayuki-Chan!

For those of you who noticed, in the last chapter, I screwed up. Ryoma actually refers to Tatsu as Dragon Boy, and Tetsu as Iron boy.

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 4: Home?

Tetsu was never a good conversationalist. Most adults he had known or been around tended to look down on him, both physically and age-wise. So, when Heisuke turned around to talk and get to know him, Tetsu was at a loss. Heisuke's first question was probably one of the most obvious ones anyone would ask upon seeing Tetsu and Tatsu together after five years of separation.

"I've never seen you around before. No offense, but Tatsu told us you were a foster kid. So why are you living with him all of a sudden?"

"I-I got in trouble."

"What kind of trou…"

Before Heisuke could finish the interrogation, Tatsu, after slapping a hand over Tetsu's mouth, quickly intervened.

"It wasn't anything, really! The agency just thought Tetsu would be better off in my care. He's like a Pomeranian; small, loud, and in desperate need of an attitude adjustment. What better place for him to live and get it than the Shinsengumi?"

Just as Tatsu finished his answer, Sano pulled the car into the small parking lot between the Shinsengumi HQ and the apartments that housed the various members. Tatsu and Tetsu filed out after Shinpachi, stretching as they did so. Just as Tetsu was about to walk out of the parking lot, something small, round, and pink ran into him and proceeded to gnaw on his feet. Before Tetsu could register what happened to him, a tall, slender, rather feminine-looking man walked up and began apologizing.

"I'm quite sorry um, is it Tetsu? Saizou just has his own special way of greeting people! Isn't just adorable!"

"Stupid ham! Grrrr…I know what I'm having for breakfast tomo…"

Tatsu intervened once more before Tetsu's little mouth got him into trouble…again.

"I am so, so sorry Okita! You must forgive Tetsu! A lot of the homes he lived in didn't have pets (and with good reasons), so he's not used to animals randomly coming up to 'greet' him. I'm sure him and Saizou will get along fine after a while, though!"

"Oh, no, it's really my fault. Saizou wasn't fed yet today, so he's a little agitated! By the way Tatsu, what happened to your car? I saw you leave in it this morning."

"It was stolen at the gas station. Some weirdo drove off in it just after the three musketeers over there came in the lot. Thank heavens Tetsu wasn't in the car. Do you know where I can get some new clothes for him? His only extras were in the car."

"Well, I know a place in town you can go. If you want, I'll take both of you tomorrow. It looks like Tetsu's clothes are a little wet from the storm this morning. Would you like to show him his room so he can dry off? I'm sure miss Ayu-nee has some extra towels he can borrow."

"Yeah, I would appreciate that. Don't worry about the towels, though. I have some extras in my bathroom. He should be fine."

"Alright. Well, I really must go now; Toshi forgot to lock up his haiku book again, and I thought I saw some new entries!"

Tatsu breathed a sigh of relief as Souji happily trotted back to the apartments. Although he was in his mid-twenties, Souji could be so childish. But it was that personality type that made him and the stern, almost demonic Hijikata Toshizo such a perfect pair. As Tatsu's thoughts wandered, he almost forgot the matter at hand that Souji had addressed. Tetsu was indeed still damp, and in need of some clean clothes. He was also hungry, and made sure to clarify that to his new primary caregiver.

"Tatsu, is there anything to eat here? I'm starved."

"We'll get you some food after you change into some dryer clothes. You look like a monsoon survivor right now."

"Okay. Hey Tatsu, what's a monsoon?"

Tatsu didn't answer as the two entered the building the building the apartments were in and made their way to the second floor, where Tatsu's rooms were. As they entered Tatsu's room, Tetsu looked around. The main room had a small kitchen and living room area. The next room had been split to make a bedroom and a bathroom. All in all, Tatsu's living space nowadays was adequate enough to house himself and Tetsu somewhat comfortably. Tatsu almost didn't catch what Tetsu said.

"Is this really…home?"


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or the rights to the movie "Guess who's coming to Dinner"

Thanks for the reviews, db6 and Kyukotsu!

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 5: Guess who's coming to Dinner

As Tetsu walked out of the small bathroom after a refreshing shower, he noticed that, not only was Tatsu gone, but that there was also a note on the counter in the small kitchen area.

"Tetsu-

Went to town to get some clothes, food, etc. There's a clean outfit on the futon. Dinner's at 6:00. BEHAVE.

-Tatsu"

The last sentence was not a new concept to Tetsu. It wasn't his fault trouble followed him wherever he went. Was it?

_I wonder what's for dinner._

Tetsu's mental query was cut short by a few knocks at the apartment door. As he cautiously opened it, he realized too late that all he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. The situation seemed to worsen when Tetsu saw who knocked. Yamazaki Susumu, younger brother of Yamazaki Ayumu, was not a "people person". He was a P.I. for the Shinsengumi, and a good one at that. His profession called for expertise in stealth, intelligence, deadliness, and calculation. Emotions and feelings for others only hindered his work. His sister seemed to understand this, but had insisted he meet Tetsu and make feel at home. Susumu mentally shuddered. He had heard enough about Tetsu to make him wonder whether or not the kid belonged in a rubber room. Sighing, he proceeded to be as humane as possible towards the new guest. As the 'guest' opened the door, he was glad he steeled himself for their meeting. The boy had already taken the liberty of showering, dripping on the floors, and nearly indecently exposing himself to Susumu in the last ten minutes. Great.

"Who the hell are you?" Tetsu asked, eyeing Susumu suspiciously. The older man reminded him a little of the guys in the Detention Center who tended to get raped in their first few days of admittance. Hs eyebrows were shaved, giving his face a somewhat feminine appearance. His mullet hairdo was tied back in a ponytail. His outfit was an oversize tee-shirt with a v-neck, exposing a little bit of his shoulder, and loose cargo pants. Already this guy seemed to creep Tetsu out. And the way he spoke intimidated him as well.

"You must be…Tetsunosuke. I am Yamazaki Susumu. And, as P.I. of the Shinsengumi, I expect you to address me more…politely in the future."

"Uh…sure, whatever. So, why are you here?"

"…Just to inform you that dinner's almost ready." With that said, Susumu left without a word. Tetsu fell silent as well.

_Just what kind of reputation do I have around here?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later, Tetsu sat down at the table, unsure of what to do. He hardly knew anyone there. The three 'officers' he met earlier were already seated and fencing with their chopsticks. Susumu, on the other hand, kept staring at him sideways like a dog before it attacks. Okita and some scary guy were seated on either side of Tetsu. The scary guy was smoking and giving Okita dark looks. Okita, who didn't seem to notice and had Saizou curled in his lap like a cat, kept giggling and smiling to himself. Tatsu was nowhere to be seen. Tetsu sighed.

_And I thought the detention center was scary._


	6. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or the rights to the movie "Guess who's coming to Dinner"

Thanks for the review, Aao ()

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 5: Guess who's coming to Dinner, Part 2

Ayumu smiled warmly when she noticed the younger Ichimura at the table. She had only seen him before in the picture Tatsu had on his desk by his computer. It was amazing how much trouble he could get in, when he was so cute. Noticing her gaze, the boy blushed.

Okita noticed this, and in a loud, obnoxious, teasing voice, shouted

"Oooohh! Looks like the puppy has eyes for the cook!"

The shaggy man, known only as Sano to the small teen, stood up (knocking over the two other comedians in the process), and in a booming voice that rivaled Okita's shouted across the table,

"No juvenile delinquent's taking away my Ayu-sama's heart!"

The scary man immediately pinched the bridge of his nose, sliding his gaze sideways to the instigator, who was giggling quietly. The two comedians, still sprawled on the floor began shaking with laughter. Susumu's emotions remained concealed. Even Ayumu was grinning.

Tetsu's eyes were locked on the table's surface. He wasn't shaking from laughter. Without a word, he got up as gracefully as he could in his state, and rushed from the room to the parking lot. Everyone was silent. Sano was the first to speak.

"Man, what was that all about?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out on the pavement of the small poorly lit lot, the boy was sitting cross-legged, speechless. His tears had gradually subsided, but his thoughts were now on a roll.

_I'm not a fucking delinquent! Why does everyone think that? What did Tatsu tell them? _

As his thoughts kept spinning in his head, a familiar form walked into his line of vision. His choice of words perfectly reflected his first words to his older sibling. Tatsu reeled back from the verbal assault, an expression of hurt etched into his tired features. Before he could try to comfort his kid brother, he had already run out of the lot, down the dark country road. A hand fell on Tatsu's shoulder, preventing him from giving chase. Hijikata Toshizo, the "scary man" from earlier, sighed.

"Get some rest Ichimura, I'll get him."

"O-Okay, but what happened!"

"Okita decided to have a little fun at dinner."

With that said, the demon wordlessly started his car and sped off, leaving a very mortified, scared, tired Tatsu.


	7. Of Demons and Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane

AN: I apologize for not updating

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 6: Of Demons and Dogs

It didn't take Hijikata that long to find the diminutive redhead. As he was lighting his third cigarette in the last hour, he became the second person to nearly run the kid over. And of course, the action was followed by the same reaction, only more subdued this time.

Except for the nap in the car earlier, Tetsu had barely gotten any sleep in the past few days before he arrived. His nerves, which had been fraying earlier, were all but destroyed. He was on the verge of mental and physical collapse, and the events that had occurred in the past few hours didn't help his current condition. He could only watch numbly as the scary man unfolded himself from the confines of his car.

As Hijikata approached the boy, he mentally winced at the state he was in. Inwardly, at least. On the outside, he looked like any typical teenager, obviously, albeit a bit small. But on the inside, Hijikata could tell the kid had problems. Truth be told, Hijikata didn't share the same affinity for youth as Souji. He could never abide insubordination, and emotion/emotional issues were an unnecessary burden. He hoped Kondo wasn't planning on letting the kid join to pay rent or anything. He could just envision a thousand things going wrong. Pushing those thoughts away, he looked down into the boy's eyes. Hardened and deep, much like Souji's, or even…his own.

"Your behavior, despite your being provoked, was highly inappropriate. I'll have you know now that brats and whelps, no matter what relations they may have, will not be tolerated in the Shinsengumi. Understand?"

Ordinarily, Tetsu would have responded with a snappy comeback, but instead he stared forward his eyes tired and empty. He could hear Hijikata mutter something, but couldn't see him. As the man turned around to stomp out the death stick he had been smoking, Tetsu's exhaustion got the better of him, and he fell forward into the darkness that had been threatening to envelop him.

Hijikata whirled around when he heard the small thud come from behind. When he realized it was only the kid, he looked down, and growled in frustration. The whelp had passed out. Heaving a sigh, the vice chief scooped Tetsu off the ground, and carried him bridal style to the car and set him in the back seat.

As Hijikata drove back, he didn't fail to notice the kid's sleep behavior. Had the brat been awake, he would have slapped him just to stop the constant whimpering. Instead, he lit another cigarette, and focused on the road.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okita Souji, first unit captain, watched intently as the car pulled into the lot. He stopped himself from rushing up and glomping onto the vice chief when he saw him pull something from the back seat and gently heft it over one of his shoulders.

_Is that Tetsu? What hap-_

"Souji, where's Ichimura?"

"He went upstairs already. I told him I'd wait, and that he needed rest, and that you'd probably take a while to find Tetsu. Speaking of which, what happened? To Tetsu, I mean."

"The brat could barely stand long enough for me to reprimand him. He passed out. I think he may have gotten a concussion from hitting the ground. Is Matsumoto around tonight?"

"Unfortunately, no. He had a lecture scheduled at the hospital. I can't remember what it was about."

"Dammit. And Ichimura probably locked his door, didn't he? Shit."

"Well, Saizou had a little accident on my futon, so I have no extra place for him to sleep."

Hijikata paled. When it came to his room, touchy was an understatement. And what Okita was implying right now frankly infuriated him. The BRAT, sleep in HIS room! It looked that way right now, and while ordinarily the demon might dump the kid and lock his room, he knew he couldn't. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly in defeat.

"Fine, he can sleep on the extra in my room."

Okita smiled in an almost sickeningly sweet way; fully knowing he had made up Hijikata's mind. With a hop in his step, he headed up to his own room, leaving the vice-chief to fend for the boy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hijikata could feel the whelp shift uncomfortably over his shoulder as he walked to his apartment. Thankfully, he was able to find his keys without waking him up. Stepping through the threshold, he had to stop himself from dropping him right then and there and just going to sleep.

_Right, Okita suggested the extra futon._

Too tired to fold out the piece of furniture, Hijikata set the teen on it while it was in the couch form. He started to shiver a little, reminding Hijikata to cover him up to some degree.

As Hijikata looked through his closet for something warm, he could hear the kid whimpering again. Although he was no expert in the way of dreams, he could tell from the sounds that the kid was having nightmares. Another unnecessary burden for anyone in his line of work. After finding an old comforter and wrapping it around the teen's body and setting a pillow under his head, he went to his small kitchen area to light up another cigarette, and to try to calm down. His thoughts were now focused on the issue of Tetsu and Tatsu, and the issue of Tetsu's history. More or less, how his past experiences would affect his future in the Shinsengumi. Too tired to write out a persuasive essay to Kondo discouraging Tetsu from being allowed in, he went to the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as he hit the sheets.

TBC


	8. Mornings anew

Hijikata had expected the boy to wake up with a slight headache and obvious disorientation.

He hadn't expected to be taking care of a deliriously feverish, slightly bipolar teenager on his day off while his brother spent the day getting the supplies needed for the raising of said bipolar teenager.

Tetsu continued to thrash weakly in his feverish daze, unaware of the intense, yet worried gaze commanded by a pair of eyes dark and solid as mahogany.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smoky, black, disembodied arms wafting from the mouth of the ravenous blaze like the tongue of some ancient hellish beast, were grabbing at him, constricting him, bringing him closer to the Man, the master of the being, the tragedy, the man with a darkness in his heart so deep and wild it could only be seen through his eyes. _

_As he struggled in vain against the hazy masses binding him, the Man drew closer, his eyes shining with hunger and a crazed smile forming on his shadowed features. Knowing that his fate was inevitable, Tetsu did the only thing he could think of in a situation like this._

_He screamed as loud as he possibly could._

_He screamed at the darkness._

_He screamed at the fiery beast._

_He screamed at the Man who created it all._

_He screamed until he felt the dark tendrils tighten around his arms and begin to shake him into a state of semi consciousness…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up until he heard the screams, Hijikata had remained calm and neutral about the boy's condition. He had placed calls to both Ryojun Matsumoto, the live-in doctor, and Saito Hajime, the live-in criminal psychologist and psychiatrist, knowing the two would have the necessary know-how to deal with Tetsu's condition. However, when Tetsu's struggles heightened during the climax of his nightmare, and his fears gained voice, Toshi knew he had to act.

Grabbing the upper arms of the delirious teen, Hijikata did the only thing he could think of that would help him. Shaking him gently, his stressed expression softened slightly as a pair of fever-clouded wine colored eyes forced themselves open against the assault of light in the room.

"W-Where am I?"

Hijikata had been expecting the question asked of him, yet the fear from the dream still lingered in the boy's voice and eyes, and it unnerved him for reasons unclear. Realizing his grip on the boy was still there, he promptly let go, not failing to notice as the boy folded his arms across his chest protectively.

"You're in the apartment complex you were in last night; you're in my room now. How are you feeling?"

"I dunno, it's really hot in here. Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure."

Not wanting to turn his back to the ill youth, but knowing Tetsu might want some privacy, Hijikata grabbed a soda from the fridge. He was almost surprised to see him awake and watching him warily from his spot on the futon.

"Here. Hope you're happy with diet, 'cause it's all that's in the fridge."

His eyes followed Tetsu's motions as he brought him the can. Although he wasn't as flinchy as Hijikata had practically assumed, there was a guarded air about him, an expectation of betrayal and anger directed at his person from forces unseen. Like fleas on a pound puppy, Tetsu had a fear of rejection and abandonment that could never be completely eradicated. It was a fear that Hijikata suspected, followed all children in the foster system. But it was a terror carefully guarded by a cold, angry, depressed persona put on to deter any chances of it being realized.

"Thanks."

Hijikata nodded gruffly, and taking a seat on an ottoman across the room, decided to try to make the time pass and perhaps abate his own worries.

"So, any better?"

"I guess. How long was I out?"

"Almost 14 hours. There's a doctor who's coming to check up on you and make sure you didn't get a concussion or anything like that."

"Oh. Well, personally, I don't think I have a concussion. I just didn't get enough sleep for the past couple of days. I was kinda on edge about me bein' back with Tatsu and all."

"On edge? Wouldn't you be happier to be back with him, than in that facility?"

Tetsu sensed a seasoning of incredulity in that question, and thought carefully before answering.

"Look, I just…he…Last time we were together, he broke a promise he made to me after...after my parents died. I was 7 when we made the promise, and when I was 10, I thought he had kept it, but then he…he just turned around and stabbed me in the back! And now, he thinks he can just barge back into my life and ruin it again!"

Tears were floating on the rims of his lower eyelids now, and Hijikata wondered if he should leave and let the kid get some more rest. But at the same time, the vehemence in the boy's voice intrigued him. He knew that Tatsu's parents had died, but he knew little more than that about the Ichimuras. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he paused before continuing the conversation.

"What promise did he break, Tetsunosuke?"

Sniffling a little, Tetsu looked up, his expression unreadable, his eyes a sienna river of emotions. Fixing Hijikata with a piercing gaze, perhaps intended to detect any insincerity, he answered.

"I was 5 when my parents were killed. Tatsu was 16. Once you turn 18, you're put out of the system and into the real world. When Tatsu was 18, he promised that, once he had the means to take care of me, he would come back and take me to live with him, and I wouldn't have to keep moving from family to family ever again. When he was 21, and I was 10, he did take me to live with him. I thought everything would be okay, but then, a few weeks later, he came home one night and told me he couldn't take care of me anymore, that he couldn't afford to anymore. And after he took me back to the facility, I didn't even hear from him for 5 more years. Then, out of the blue just yesterday, he shows up, expecting me to come with him to this Shinsengumi place to live with him again. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble like that."

"It's alright. It explains a lot."

Nodding, Tetsu looked away in slight embarrassment and yawned. Hijikata got the picture and got up, shutting the blinds as he did so, and went to his room to wait for whoever was coming. Hijikata entered the room and tensed slightly; someone was here.

"He is suffering from a slight concussion and fever, but the latter can be attributed to his obvious exhaustion. He should be fine after today, with the consumption of some over the counter remedies."

Reeling a little, Hijikata whirled around, wide-eyed, to face none other than Saito Hajime, the resident criminal psychologist and practicing psychiatrist, who gazed with half-lidded eyes at Hijikata.


	9. Puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own peacemaker Kurogane

AN: School, work, breakup has been a bitch…sorry for lack of updates

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 8: Puppy

Catching himself before he yelled, Toshi glared at the dubious man before him. He trusted Saito's judgment, just not the method in which he arrived to deliver it. The man was Susumu's idol when it came to operating undercover, and with good reason. But still.

"Well, that explains his behavior when he was asleep earlier. The brat was practically screaming before I woke him up."

Saito thought for a moment before continuing. The screaming? Being an expert on the psyche, he was curious about such behavior, especially in one so young. However, it seemed there was a shadow hanging over the youth that refused to leave his dreams. Placing his palms together as though in prayer, Saito tried to locate the existential cause of the boy's nightmares.

His eyes widened considerably, and his voice instantly lost its natural monotone as he spoke.

"Toshi, there is a shadow looming over this boy, and it seems to be born of a terrible experience he had when he was very young. Are you aware of how the Ichimuras' parents died?"

"Not entirely sure, to be honest. Tatsu hardly talks about it either."

"It was a double homicide. The murderer was never found. Tatsu was out with friends that night, leaving Tetsu as the only witness. However, he was so traumatized by the event he refused to speak for 3 months. The only other aid in finding the man was a note found on the boy's father."

"Wait…Tetsu witnessed everything? Kami, no wonder he has issues. What did the note say?"

"No one knows. It was written entirely in code. It's a truly baffling case, Toshi. And with the only witness unable or unwilling to relive that night, it's no wonder it's cold now. I don't blame the boy for not speaking about it. They say the killer shot and stabbed both parents multiple times. Tetsu did the only thing a child his age at the time could do: hide. The guilt is probably just as bad as the fear."

"How do you feel about him staying here? I mean, will he be ok with his brother?"

"Give him time. Once he adjusts to the change he'll be fine. Now, I must be on my way, but I will impart this little bit of knowledge to you before I go. Tetsu's arrival here is more than just coincidence, Toshi. It is an omen. Farewell."

With that said, the strange man left the room without a sound, leaving Hijikata more confused than before. And more curious. What did he mean by omen? Was the shadow more than just a figment of his imagination? And if so, did this mean Tetsu could identify his parents' killer? 


	10. Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane.

AN: I will try to get a proper schedule for updates going, I'm sorry I haven't been that frequent. School is top priority right now.

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 10: Ready

Hijikata hated to admit it, but the brat wasn't as bad as he initially thought. He had been relatively cooperative when Matsumoto examined him earlier.

The man's size alone garnered some respect, if not nervousness, from most men (and adolescents) who met him. But it was his calm demeanor that sealed the deal. Tetsu was not his first patient with issues. Though he was not certified in psychological healthcare, Matsumoto had already noticed several discrepancies in the boy's psyche that Hajime had overlooked. The most obvious was depression, which was understandable considering the boy's past. Or at least the parts of it that Hijikata had made him aware of. The boy himself spoke little to the bear of a man, and had only elaborated on anything when prodded by the demon vice chief. Oh well, once he got the files from the facility, Matsumoto could look into matters more. Bidding the man a proper farewell, Hijikata had taken the kid back to his apartment to wait for his brother.

He fell asleep once they got back. Curled up in ball at the end of the futon, his light breathing even eased Hijikata's tension. As he watched the pup, it was hard not to feel relaxed. The kid looked so peaceful. His red hair was a mess, and the tee shirt he was wearing was several sizes too big. Even so, the inhale and exhale of his small chest made ripples across the sea of fabric. A few stray rays of light had slithered through the blinds, and their caress across his skin gave him an ethereal glow. It was a sight worthy of a haiku, Hijikata mused, as he stood in the kitchen with a cigarette wedged between his lips.

Acting on that train of thought, Hijikata reached under the sink. It was the latest spot he came up with to hide his poetry in that Souji hadn't found.

Speaking of whom, Toshi wondered idly where the slighter man was. Though they didn't share an apartment, the two were inseparable when they were on duty or off together. Last night had been an odd exception, but understandable. However, the younger man had an irritating habit of waking at the crack of dawn, and he seemed to find a morbid pleasure in sharing that joy with Toshi, so where was he this morning?

"HIJIKATA SAN!!" The exclamation was followed by a slam that Toshi knew would require expensive repairs. But those could wait. He knew that voice anywhere, and now he had one more question answered for the day.

He nodded briefly as Souji walked into the apartment, followed closely by Tatsunosuke. From the looks of things, they had been shopping. The only way he had been able to identify Tatsu was from his short, spiky brown hair. The rest of his front was obscured by numerous brightly colored parcels, most bearing Designer Logos. Souji's reliability as a shopping companion would put any woman to shame. And a dent in anyone's wallet.

Shoving that thought to the side, Toshi kept silent, his gaze moving instinctively to the brat. The noise would have woken any normal person up, but Tetsu remained in slumber, only shifting a little closer into the back of the futon. Hijikata sighed; the kid must've been worse for the wear even before he arrived. How did Tatsu plan on taking care of him now? All those boxes contained were articles of clothing. Sure, the kid needed something to wear, but that was surprisingly low on the list of priorities concerning his care at this juncture. What the kid really needed was stability, and reassurance; someone to be there for him when he needed it most who wouldn't turn away. Watching with mild amusement as Tatsu began to fret over the said whelp, Toshi walked over to Souji, bringing his hands to his hips.

"Seems a bit much for such a little whelp."

"It cost half of Tatsu's savings. But it should last for a while. We got everything…shoes, underwear, jackets…I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up!"

"Mm, hope it's later rather than sooner. Kid's a wreck, been asleep since eight."

Sighing, Souji leaned back, slightly deflated. He had always loved kids, and had been elated upon meeting the younger Ichimura. Seeing the boy passed out had worried him. All he had told Tatsu when they left was that Tetsu had fallen asleep in the car. He knew hearing about his little brother's condition would only worry him more. He had retained his usual cheery disposition at the department store as they argued over what to get the kid, and Tatsu seemed happier than Souji had seen him in while. Maybe he was ready this time around.


	11. Feral

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Note: I want to thank anyone and everyone who's read this story and left some form of feedback, added it to their favorites, or watched it (or me as an author). It's still got a ways to go, but I will keep plugging away at it.

Reunions and Redemption

Chapter 11: Feral

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Hey, Tetsu, go easy on the noodles, 'k?" The older Ichimura looked on in embarrassment as his brother literally attacked the bowl of ramen, his face a mask of savage hunger. In the last week or so, his appetite had returned in full force, and Tatsu completely understood the constant frustration of the numerous social workers who had to deal with his younger sibling. Sighing, he got up to get back to work, knowing Yamanami would be in to find him if he didn't show up. It wasn't that the man was rude about it. Tatsu just didn't want him to get to that point. And besides, with Tetsu opening up a little more (with a lot of help from Souji), Tatsu had no worries about leaving him alone. Getting ready to leave, Tatsu just reached the door when the redhead spoke up from his now empty bowl of noodles.

"When are you getting back from work tonight?"

"I dunno, Tetsu, probably around 9 or 10. I'm just patrolling with and so it shouldn't get that crazy."

"I thought you were just a bookkeeper."

"Tetsu, we're too understaffed for me to just have one duty. I have all the proper training, so I'll be fine."

"So I get the apartment to myself for once?"

"Ha, no. is coming over in a few minutes. It's his night off."

Tetsu nearly choked on his own tongue. The demon vice-chief?! He knew the station was understaffed but come on! The world seemed to crumble all over him at once and he stared miserably into the bowl. He knew the guy couldn't stand him, let alone baby sit him! Sighing heavily, he turned to his brother, trying to conjure a plea.

"Tatsu, you know I just turned 15, right?"

"I do. I also know your track record from the agency. Three kitchens nearly burned down, 4 living rooms obliterated, and every bedroom has needed extensive renovations. I can continue if you really want me to."

"I don't think it was 3 kitchens."

"I wouldn't care if it was only one! The bottom line is that I'm not leaving you alone!"

"But with Hijikata? He doesn't even like me! I'd rather stay with that Yamazaki guy if I had to pick."

"The matter's already settled. Besides, I can hear him coming down the hall. BEHAVE."

Shooting him a final warning glare, Tatsu turned to the door and waited for the knock. Sure enough, the scary man entered in all his scariness, his expression annoyed. Tetsu immediately looked down, brought his bowl to the kitchen and began scrubbing it and the chopsticks furiously. Eavesdropping on his brother and the vice chief while he did so.

"He already ate, so other than that, there's not much left to do besides keeping him under control. There's drinks in the fridge, help yourself to as much as you want. Oh and here's this."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tetsu watched Tatsu hand Hijikata a manila folder. Cocking his head a little, he tried to get a better look inside, but quickly shifted back when he noticed the scary man glance in his direction.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Listen, I also have cash if you want it."

"It's nothing."

With a few more words of gratitude and a small bow, Tatsu quickly slipped out the door, leaving Tetsu alone. With Hijikata. Until at least 10 o clock. He inadvertently shivered. Despite what his brother told him, he barely remembered the first few days he was at the place; any memories of the scary man taking care of him were vague. He seemed to give him the feeling he wasn't wanted anyway. Forcing a smile, he turned to the imposing man.

"Sooo…you're my babysitter."

Hijikata almost recoiled at the term. Despite his overall manliness, the term held unpleasant memories of being held captive by his older sister in their home when his parents were able to escape when they could. Babysitting was for girls, plain and simple. There was the undertone of bitchiness they all possessed that lurked beneath the veneer of authority. Even with Okita's antics Hijikata never needed to take on such a ludicrous mantle. In fact, the only time he could even vaguely remember interacting with children was seeing his niece on occasional visits to his sister, which were thankfully supervised. And few and farther between since she moved at least five hours away from where he was now. Scratching the back of his head, he regarded the small boy in front of him. The crazy boy whose brother claimed destroyed entire households when left alone. Like a puppy with no one to play with, really. But why all the supervision? He was 15, for Kami's sake! Looking back at the kid, he mentally loosened himself up as much as he could. He could tell they were both equally tense.

"I am just staying here till your brother gets back. And I prefer the term care provider. You're not a damn baby."


End file.
